


Day 05 - Heat - To The Rescue

by naboru



Series: 30 Days of Porn [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Crack, M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Plug’n’Play, Smut, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was either freezing to death, or...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 05 - Heat - To The Rescue

**Title:** To The Rescue  
 **Continuity:** G1  
 **Warnings:** crack, comedy, smutty (tactile, implied plug’n’play)  
 **Pairing:** Wheeljack/Sideswipe  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Summary:** It was either freezing to death, or…  
 **Prompt:** Heat  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 **Note:** Written for Day 05 of the [_30 Days of Porn_ Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/moebiusschleife/7125.html).  
Set during [_Fire on the Mountain_](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Fire_on_the_Mountain). :)

 

 **To The Rescue**

Heat radiated from their frames. It threatened to melt the ice cave; the improvised shelter from the raging storm outside which drowned out their muffled sounds of pleasure.

They couldn’t lie on the ground or against the walls. Not unless they wanted to be imprisoned in the eternal ice of the planet’s pole - like Skyfire, who they’d tried to rescue…

Sideswipe shivered. This was ridiculous.

His hands stopped paying attention to the other’s winglets and round windshield, and settled on the waist. The two mechs held themselves upright, their legs weak from the surging, prickling charge.

“This was a stupid idea…” Sideswipe said, hoarse with static.

A few breems ago, it had been a choice between freezing to death or heating their frames - which meant, in other words, interfacing.

It had been Wheeljack’s idea. Of course, the engineer always had such ridiculous ideas… And it didn’t help at all that he apparently knew exactly where to touch.

They had agreed on no plugging in, just touching to keep their body temperatures up until the storm ended, and this, too, was ridiculous.

Their energy fields had long mingled to one, pulsing around them, pleasurable, tickling, teasing. It drove Sideswipe insane, and his fingers tightened around the other’s waist.

Wheeljack’s vents stuttered, the vocal indicators flickered brightly as he laughed. “We haven’t exploded yet…”

Sideswipe needed a moment until the words made sense to his by pleasure-tranquilised processor, then he muttered against the other’s neck cables. “Hmpf… doesn’t feel like it…”

Another intense shudder surged through his frame when the throbbing energy around them increased for an instant. He moaned, and fingers tentatively groped for Wheeljack’s interface panel. The engineer quivered at the touch.

“I thought you didn’t wanna plug in.” Wheeljack’s voice was amused beneath the static, and Sideswipe huffed.

This had been another stupid idea, and in fact, it had been Sideswipe’s…

The red mech revved his engine. “Forget what I said before.” And the touch at the panel became firmer.


End file.
